Amor inesperado
by ElizabethComstockXD
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Hades, la diosa Atena a revivido a sus caballeros. Entre ellos Géminis se hallará con nuevos sentimientos por su diosa


Hola quiero dejar este fic de SaorixSaga, una de mis parejas favoritas, lo tenía en mente por tiempo y me dedique a subirlo, si bien quiero centrarme en como Saga se irá enamorando de Athena (Atenea, Atena como les guste todas son aceptables excepto el classic Athenea para mí), no seré de lo mejor escribiendo pero es coherente para todos, ¿no? Si lo escribí por aburrida.

1. Regreso

Divagaba rumbo a su templo un hombre de cabellos azulados, de gran apariencia y de gran corazón, su nombre era Saga, una persona de gran bondad aunque sufriente de personalidad bipolar que lo llevaban a disputas con el mismo, llego a su templo estresado por largo labor en enseñar a su nuevo alumno, se quitó la Cloth de Géminis y vestir su ropa de costumbre para ya no ser el santo de la tercera casa para ser simplemente Saga. Se acomodó en su cama, sus ojos le pesaban por la fatiga llegando a cerrar los ojos al fin.

Se despertó en una alcoba iluminada, una cuna se veía ante sus ojos junto, le llamó la atención eso, a paso de compás lento se dirigió hasta allí. Su rostro se deformó del asombro al saber que en esa cuna yacía Atena, la pequeña sonreía y estiraba sus manitos hacía su mano que al mirarla notó que estaba con esa daga, de un fugaz movimiento la dirigió a la recién nacida acabando en un charco de sangre.

En ese momento agitado y sudoroso abrió los ojos encontrándose en la misma habitación que en principio.

-¡Deminios!- se limitó a decir frustrado calmándose y acostarse nuevamente, supo así que era la misma pesadilla que cargaba con su culpa desde años su lado bueno.

"-Me resignó a soportar esto, ¿Por que vivo de la culpa? Atena con su gran amor me ha perdonado-" llevaba minutos analizando lo pensado hasta dormirse definitivamente.

Las horas pasaron, amaneció comenzando un nuevo día para el caballero, por cada templo podía percatarse el andar nervioso de cada guardián y de pisadas que ida y vuelta por el mismo lugar, bueno Camus solo estaba más serio que lo acostumbrado, no le importó creía que era porque Milo se las ingenio con algo para molestarlos con una de sus "noticias" impactantes aunque eran más que bromas por parte del bicho.

Llegando a Piscis se topó con Shaka diferenciándose de la mayoría estando tranquilo.

-Buen día Saga- saludó el rubio en tono calmado.

-Buen día Shaka, ¿Podrias decirme a que se debe este escándalo?- preguntó desinteresado.

-Es por la llegada de Atena tal alboroto- contestó el hombre más cercano a Dios, esta vez sonrió cuando lo decía.

"-A-Atena-" suspiró para quitarse el casco un momento -La señorita ha regresado luego de un año en su estadía en Japón, ¿Eso quiere decir que Pegaso ha sanado?- llevo su mirada a la estatua de la diosa Guerrera notoria por la distancia.

-Así es, su tiempo ha sido corto en el Santuario calculando entre la Guerra con Poseidón y Hades, según su mayordomo ha dejado en claro que ella estará aquí varios meses- dijo Virgo que se volteó para seguir su camino- Debo meditar para su regreso, hasta luego Saga- se despidió.

-Adiós Shaka- retomó las escaleras para llegar a la Recámara del patriarca y reunirse con éste, los soldados guardianes de esa gran puerta saludaron al caballero con gran respeto dejándole seguir su destino.

Tras esas puertas estaba el hombre que comandaba el ejercito de la diosa sentado sobre ese trono representativo de su poder y sabiduría, Shion de Aries, guerrero y sobreviviente de la batalla contra el dios del Inframundo en antaño, ahora siendo anciano, estaba vestido con esa túnica y vestimenta refentes al cargo que llevaba consigo, a su lado pero a distancia y al costado de esa alfombra rojiza estaban Mü de Aries y Shura de Capricornio en silencio. Los pasos del guerrero retumbaban por salón hasta que llegó ante el Patriarca, no se podía saber la expresión del sumo sacerdote por la máscara puesta en su rostro.

-Buen día señor Patriarca- saludó, hincándose al suelo por respeto.

-Buen día, Géminis- éste le respondió en tono feliz, no le tenía rencor por el gran atentado que le costo su vida anteriormente hace trece años atrás. -Quería anunciar la llegada de Atena, luego de estos años- anunció sin saber que éste estaba enterado

-Lo entiendo señor- alzó la mirada, estaba confirmado, ella volvería. Los dos presentes lo miraban atentamente.

De golpe las puertas se abrieron, Kiki el alumno de Mu se adentraba velozmente al lugar.

- ¡Kiki!- exclamó Mu por la actitud del chico

-¡Atena, ha vuelto!- revelaba inquieto.

Los caballeros que estaban en sus templos ya sentían ese poderoso cosmos cerca y de a poco se fueron hasta dónde Shion y los demás estaban para darle la bienvenida como correspondía.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron frente a ellos, hicieron se incaron para saludar, se estaba revelando una celestial figura aparentemente de la luz pero...

-Bienvenida seño...- decía Shion pero al levantar la mirada...

-Tatsumi!- dijeron en coro con una gota de sudor al ver al sirviente de la familia Kido quien en realidad entró al salón.

-Oh disculpen, la señorita Atena ya viene- caminó a un costado para dejarle el paso a la violácea

-Viejo m...- se quejo DeathMask sin que el mayordomo escuchará.

-Death...- le llamó la atención el caballero de Géminis entre una tos falsa

Pasaron unos minutos, una luz dorada se asomó, ruido de zapatos femeninos se escucharon. La bella jovencita llegó sonriente de regresar a estar con sus amados caballeros, sabía que tenía una nueva oportunidad de convivir con cada uno de ellos

Tiempo atrás, luego de la Batalla con Hades...

La estructura del Santuario estaba destruida en su totalidad tanto por la desaparición de la diosa tanto como por las batallas libradas en el lugar.

Athena luego se encargar a los otros cuatros caballeros de bronce a un herido Pegaso, se dirigió a lo que quedaba de su templo, en posición de rezó le imploró a Zeus que le devolviese la vida a los santos caídos, el dios del Olimpo accedió concediéndole a su hija la resurrección de ellos.

Miraba a Mu hasta a Afrodita, tenía deseos de abrazarlos pero por su estatus eso era inapropiado. Llamó mucho su atención ver a Saga entre ellos en un destello recordaba los sucesos, notarlo así le parecía interesante como si algo le fuese llamativo sin un sentido en particular.

-Me alegra verlos- se limitó a decir sonriendo. -Tatsumi, espero que no hayas hecho alboroto- reprochó apenada la joven por si éste había hecho algo.

-N-No señorita ¿C-Como cree?- tartamudeaba por el hecho anterior, mientras ojos acosadores lo observaban por parte de todos los hombres presentes de la sala.

Horas más tarde se hizo una celebración para Atena con un gran festín, siendo el momento del brindis, Mu, que estaba al lado de su viejo maestro, se puso de pie con una copa en la mano.

-Por el regreso de nuestra diosa- exclamó sonriendo el lemuriano.

-Por Atena!- dijo Aldebaran de Tauro y brindaron todos,aunque la copa drl toro no sobrevivió y tuvieron que buscarle otra, todos reían ante eso.

-Gracias caballeros- agradecía sentada en su puesto.

Los 12 caballeros sonrieron por eso, pasó rato que Géminis se aburrió y se "huyo" del comedor hasta el templo de Atena esperanzado en librarse del humor de Milo con sus raros chistes. Miraba cada detalle ese monumento mitológico, curiosamente las flores de la sala gemela seguían por todo el Santuario ni siquiera Shaka tenía idea porque pasaba.

-No sirvo para fiestas, seguro Kanon estaría encantado de estar pero aún no regresa- se cruzó de brazos sentándose en el suelo para relajarse un poco, si bien tenía razón de que no servía por el hecho que su lado maligno si tenía chispa pero el no, nadie se dio cuenta que se fue o eso creyó no se dio mejor situación para que en un cerrar de ojos se quedará dormido pero no duró por una voz.

-Saga, Saga, Saga-

El caballero lentamente despertó, pegó un brinco al ver que Saori estaba allí, se sonrojó un poco por la incómoda experiencia que acaba de vivir.

-Señorita Atena... disculpe la osadía...- decía en tono serio.

-No se disculpe, no era mi intensión interrumpir su descanso- sonreía la joven sin ningún rastro de molestia

-Es su fiesta, déjeme acompañarla- sugería dando media vuelta

-No, no, esta bien aquí, ya le dije a Shion que vendría aquí- afirmaba sucediendo las manos para detenerlo.

-De acuerdo, al menos permita que me retiré para no incomodarla- siguió caminando.

-Por favor quedese, no me molesta su presencia en lo absoluto Saga- extendió su palma para sostener uno de los pétalos. -Ha pasado tiempo desde que...-

El hombre bajo la mirada

-Así es...-

-Seiya se ha estado mejorando desde entonces, los médicos anunciaron que en dos semanas ya podrá caminar- anunció Saori como siempre estando para Pegaso-

-Eso demuestra lo fuerte que es ese muchacho- le sonrió

-Sí, ha hecho mucho por mí y yo tan cruel que fui de niña- se quejaba la violácea

-Los errores pueden remediarse Atena- no lograba verla a los ojos por el error suyo.

-De eso no hay duda, ser Atena me ha enseñado mucho por lo que debo valorar- suspiraba dibujando una leve sonrisa. De allí conversaron cosas durante horas, Saga al fin conocía más sobre aquella joven detrás de esa diosa, formando una amistad entre ambos.

"-Puedo entender ahora sobre ella-" la escuchaba atentamente

-Y si así debe ser, será así- finalizaba la oración risueña.

-Señorita Atena?- la buscaba el Patriarca algo distraido que arruinó la situación.

-Que pasa, Shion?- suspiró la chica esperando la respuesta.

-La fiesta a finalizado... Saga aquí estabas...- dijo aliviado.

-Señor Patriarca lamento haberme ido sin avisarle- dijo Saga

-Tranquilo, me alegro de que alguien este cuidando a nuestra diosa- sonreía pero no podía saberse más por su tono de voz. -Señorita hay cosas que quisiera decirle en privado.- se dirigió a la mujer.

-Claro- contesto Saori.

Ambos se fueron, Saga miraba a la joven sintiendo algo extraño por la princesa del Olimpo, tomó rumbo a su templo, pensativo se tornó desde ese momento.

"-¿Que pasa?... desde que hable con ella siento algo en mi mente... mejor ignorarlo-" entró a su "hogar".

-Maestro!- saludó un pequeño alegre de cabello azul saltando en medio del lugar.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
